Band Aid
by SheWhoMustNotBeMentioned
Summary: One is for financial and the other's for career. To be able to accomplish it together, they applied as assistants to a famous band. Neither did they know that they are sacrificial lambs for two heart wounded members.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own La Corda D'oro_

* * *

_**~Band Aid~**_

_One is for financial and the other's for career. To be able to accomplish it together, they applied as assistants to a famous band. Neither did they know that they are sacrificial lambs for two heart wounded members._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Kahoko dear, sorry but your father and I won't be able to send you your allowance this semester, there is some problems in our store right now but you don't have to worry. We're solving it. _Kahoko grunted, recalling the message in her mother's letter last night. _You're father and I was thinking since you're working as well, you could finance your daily expense for the meantime._

"How could I do that if my contract has already ended?"

Her work in a food chain had ended just recently. She was going to tell her parents about it but the letter—with the bad news—came. How would she be able to finance herself? She was but a jobless student in a school which currently increased the tuition. "Problems…problems."

In her wandering, she didn't notice the length she had walked. She lifted her head and looked around. _Lost! _Panic easily registered on her starting to pale face. She wasn't able to venture this side of their school even once in her entire time there.

"Oh…I'm los—"

"Let's cut this short…" one woman said.

Kahoko gulped the word she was supposed to say as she was frozen in place. Eyes directed at the two people talking—rather arguing—in front of her. It seemed that the two were too engrossed with each other, no one of them ever noticed her.

"What do you mean cut this short?" the man said, his golden eyes shed no emotion, but his lips tightened in sheer anxiety.

"Can't you understand? I'm breaking up with you."

Kahoko stifled her gasp.

"I don't wish to be with you anymore. You prioritize your band more than our relationship. This isn't going to work if we keep on insisting."

"We could manage…" the man replied.

"I don't think we can…well, I don't think **you** can."

"Give me another chance Mi—"

"Then choose…" the girl sighed. "Me or that band of yours?"

There was a long pause. Kahoko didn't blink, drinking every scene in front of her.

"I'm sorry…"

"You're pathetic, Len." The girl turned around. "Goodbye…"

The girl passed before Kahoko without batting her eyelashes. She looked very familiar, Kahoko thought but her little contemplation was interrupted when the lad—the lady called Len—passed and accidentally hit her shoulder. _Are they serious? Do I look like inexistence here?_

As though the Kami heard her, the lad tilted his head at her direction with a glare. "You didn't see anything." It was a threat.

Kahoko, sidetracked for a moment, blinked her eyes. The guy had distance enough to hear her retort. "Mean."

She pouted and puffed some air before she recalled the girl earlier. _Very familiar indeed. _Kahoko closed her eyes and tried to remember the girl. She wasn't wearing Seiso uniform, nor any nearby school's uniform. Then who is she?

A T.V. screen flashed in Kahoko's mind. A girl with her dark brown hair, above shoulder cut… smiling. _'Let us all welcome, Mizue Sakimoto.'_

Kahoko's eyes opened wide. "M-Mizue Sakimoto? The Actress?"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Where is Kahoko when you need her?" Nami hissed as she wandered up to the rooftop. Most of the time, her friend would always go there to spend her break time if she was nowhere to be found in the canteen.

"Finally here." Nami was going to open the door when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Can I talk to her?"

A long pause.

"Can you give the phone to her, Hayato. I know she's there."

Nami, curious in nature, stuck her ears behind the door to hear the conversation clearer. _This is a scoop! _She smiled, already imagining the outcome of her _prospective _article. 'Rooftop, Lover's Lounge' or 'Forbidden Love'

_Cliché! _Nami chuckled, lowering her voice to avoid grabbing the man's attention.

"Nonsense. She's there. I know she's there. Why are you doing this? I just need to talk to her… even some minutes."

After another long pause, as though the person in the other line talking, the man sighed. "All right. Please tell _**Shoko**_ take care." The dismal in his voice was tangible that Nami could even feel it from where she was.

Suddenly, a torrent of guilt flooded her conscience. Why was she prying on some unknown person's private life? She has to be more interested on famous people. With that fact, she was reminded of why she was looking for her friend. "Oh! Shoot! I forgot about Kahoko."

Obviously, the redhead wasn't outside, eavesdropping like what she was doing behind the door. Nami chuckled for the last time. She was going to move away when the door opened behind her, making her body incline at the side as she fell, butt first. "Hey!"

The man paused but opted to continue his walk instead.

"You could at least help me stand up!" Nami shouted. _Looks like karma exist…geez. So fast, though. _

"Nami! I've been looking for you…er why are you sitting on the floor?"

"That's my line, Kahoko." Nami stood up, dusting her skirt. "Some jerk bumped me without even helping me stand up. Totally jerkish."

"Oh Nami…I thought I won't be able to see you again." Kahoko jumped at her side and hugged her friend.

"Don't tell me, you've got lost again?"

Kahoko simply bobbed her head as a response.

"You're hopeless, Kahoko. What will I do with you? How did you able to get back, though?"

"Er… I follow some…er…someone."

"Really, huh?"

"Come on! Nami, the bell will ring anytime soon and we haven't taken our break yet."

"Ah yeah, I forgot about recess."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Ah, Len, we have a schedule tonight for recording," Azuma reminded, cutting the blue head's train of thought.

"Yes we do." Len grabbed his notes for the band schedule, scanning it. "The song that we have to submit this Sunday, is it already finished?"

"Er, Tsuchiura is on it." Kazuki scratched his head, smiling nervously as he could feel the strange aura Len was producing. It was not that long when the blue head walked in their meeting room with a dark shadow looming in the air.

"Where is he anyway?" Len slammed the notes on the table, irritated. He had a bad day and he didn't wish to make it worse just because of a late member.

"He-he's…" Kazuki cowered.

"Man, calm down, you're going to break the table." Etou sniggered at the side. Len glared at him but he didn't paid heed, making the former angrier than before.

"He'll be here soon. I told him we have a meeting," Kaji, the blond guy, muttered, looking at the door. "There he is."

The door opened and closed with a slam. All members quieted in that instant.

"Finally, you've arrived."

"Obviously yes."

Len frowned "On to our meeting. We have a recording tonight at 7 in the evening. I want all of you to be there at time. No one should be late. And about the song, are there any improvements, Tsuchiura?"

"I need more time."

"You're time is fairly enough."

"I won't be needing more if it's enough. Are you deaf?"

"We have to submit it this Sunday."

"Why don't you make it instead? It seems so easy for you to give a deadline for it to finish."

"If you're competent enough you could have done it much ear—"

Ryotaro didn't let him finish his words as he grabbed his lapels and hauled him upward. "Do it on yourself, I'm not going to finish it." He let go of him, leaving the room with another slam.

Len grunted on his seat, correcting his shirt.

"Ah…Len, I forgot to tell you, the director wanted to see you in his office." Kazuki gulped.

"What?"

"Director's office."

"You should have told me much earlier." Len glared at him before walking out again.

In that moment, the sudden heavy aura in the place lightened. Kazuki sighed in relief. "That was scary."

"It's looks like the two had a bad day."

Azuma smiled. "I saw Mizue earlier…and it looks like it was not good news."

"Don't tell me…" Kazuki gasped.

"Probably."

"Oh! This is hell!" Kazuki cried, knowing what would happen if their manager is in the state of being heartbroken. He was once been cheated by a girl in their early years in the band. It was like, if Kazuki will summarize, living in artic with an ice prince. He was stricter…and well, scarier.

"Don't you think, something happened to our dear Ryotaro, too?" Kaji interjected, wondering.

"Very much possible," Etou concluded.

"This can't be happening! We need someone who could divert their attention."

"You're thinking about the impossible, Kazuki." Azuma giggled.

"There must be something. We need some HELP!"

"**Are you looking for a helper?"** one opened the door in a hurry.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"I have a problem…" Kahoko said.

"So am I."

The two grunted afterwards.

"I have to find another job!"

"I need to come up an article about Rhaptein Oide."

They looked at each other, laughing.

"This would be challenging." Kahoko sighed.

"I know, right. I even don't know this Band I have to make an article about. If it's not because of the scholar I might able to get, I won't venture on knowing them. Bands are just so noisy."

"I couldn't agree more. Well, good thing they are studying here…although I haven't seen them even once."

"It is because they are music department students."

"Well, that explains. But…_anou_, Nami, after this, you'll help me find a job, right?"

"Don't worry, Kahoko. Nami will help you."

They continued laughing as they ambled toward the Band's whereabouts, courtesy of their kind professor, Hiroto Kanazawa.

"Here we are," Nami informed

"_You're thinking about the impossible, Kazuki." _

"What could that be?" Kahoko asked to Nami.

"Kahoko, I think we can get you a job…"

"_There must be something. We need some HELP!"_

Nami held the knob and pushed the door open. "Are you looking for a helper?"

The group hushed in silence. Kazuki froze from his position as though he was caught on the act.

Azuma broke the silence with his chuckle. "Ah, well timing, Misses."

Kahoko would have swoon with his look if Nami hadn't held her arms.

"Sorry if we're disturbing you, but my friend and I accidentally, as in, _unintentionally_ heard that you need a help. Are you in need of assistance, by any _any _chance?" Nami lied.

Kazuki blinked and opened his mouth to talk. "You're mistak—"

"Oh, we surely need two assistants for our band." Azuma cut Kazuki's voice.

"You're looking at the right people. We're applying…er…if you don't mind, we could send you the requirements tomorrow instead."

"No need for those requirements. You're hired. See us after the class."

"Oh! That's great. It was a lucky chance we have bumped in this direction." Nami feigned a laugh.

"But Nami…aren't you're here to interv—"

"Come, let's go, Kahoko. I heard the bell rings. We shouldn't be late for our next class." Nami dragged her friend away. "See you later, dear kind sirs."

Nami closed the door, and hurriedly dragged Kahoko away.

"Nami! I thought you're going to interview them?"

"Silly, Kahoko, I could get more than that, if I act as one of their assistants."

"Well…"

"Come on, Kahoko. Our problem is solved! You have your job and I have my article. They seem decent when it comes to payment, anyways."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"What have you done, Azuma?" Kazuki gasped. "That's wrong. Totally wrong."

"Oh, they are the right people, Kazuki. They are…" Azuma smiled.

"I really don't like that smile of him." Kaji whispered to Etou.

"What just happened?" another guy innocently muttered while yawning.

* * *

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_This story has been bothering me for four months. Finally! _

_**Pairing: Ryotaro x Nami | Len x Kahoko**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

"_Let see…" Nami flipped her notebook and started recalling. _

_Mr. Happy Go Lucky, the drummer_

_Mr. Damn I'm Beautiful, the vocalist_

_Mr. Look I Sparkle, the guitarist_

_Mr. I'm Devilishly Innocent, the second vocalist_

_Mr. I'm Too Awesome, the bass guitarist_

_Mr. Why Am I here, the keyboardist_

_Mr. Arrogance, the manager_

**_Review…_**


End file.
